


The Mood Potion

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt trying to hide emotions, Geraskier, M/M, Mood Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt wants his blade fixed and Yennefer can do it, at a cost. A simple potion that she guarantees isn’t bad but wont say what it is. Geralt soon learns how hard it is to keep his eyes closed!________________________“Geralt, your eyes, they’re turning brown?”Jaskier leaned in, staring at him.“Interesting, well... Now we know, brown’s confusion.”Geralt’s stomach dropped instantly.“Oh- Oh yes. This will be interesting.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 29
Kudos: 355





	The Mood Potion

“I’ll do it for free.”  
The sentence that started it all.  
Yennefer held back a smirk while Jaskier got excited, not realising nothing is really free when there’s magic involved. Geralt stayed reserved.

“What do you mean, free? What’s the catch?”  
He held his broken blade in his hand, not ready to hand it over until he knew what the real cost was. Yennefer brought out a little bottle filled with liquid that was changing colour. Both Jaskier and Geralt looked at it, mesmerised but confused.

“What is it?”  
“That’s part of the deal. All I’m going to tell you is, it only lasts 24 hours and it doesn’t have any... bad side effects, really. It won't hurt you. It won't make you sick. And you could hide it if you wanted to. If you drink it, I’ll fix your blade for free, right now.”

Yennefer grinned. Geralt trusted her, and knew if she said it wouldn’t hurt that it really wouldn’t. But he knew he was going to be in for a long 24 hours, whatever it was, or she wouldn’t be offering it to him while laughing. He looked at the bottle, then looked back at her. It would be a long journey to go to someone who knew what they were doing with his blade to fix it properly, the way he wanted it done. 

“I swear Yen if you-”  
“It won't harm you, if anything, it may... enlighten you.”

He didn’t know what it meant, but he wasn’t willing to waste time trying to find someone to fix his weapon. He opened the bottle and downed it in one. Once he had finished, he looked around, waiting for the change. 

“Geralt, your eyes, they’re turning brown?”  
Jaskier leaned in, staring at him.

“Interesting, well... Now we know, brown’s confusion.”  
Geralt’s stomach dropped instantly.

“Oh- Oh yes. This will be interesting.”  
Geralt’s eyes turned to red as Jaskier got excited at the concept. 

“Red, anger? That makes sense.”  
Yennefer and Jaskier nodded at each other, giggling as Geralt flared his nostrils. 

***

It had been a few hours since Geralt had drank the mood potion. He had been focusing on cleaning his swords in front of the fire at their camp site, trying not to look at Jaskier. After he had got over the initial anger at the potion Yen had basically tricked him into drinking, he was more anxious and embarrassed than anything. Jaskier wasn’t sure what purple or orange meant, but his eyes had been going between the two for a while. He thought, if he could just make it til sun down, then he can go to sleep and at least avoid as much of this as possible. But of course, Jaskier being Jaskier, he had other plans. 

“Come on, Geralt, this is exciting! Let’s test it out. Go onnnnnn!”  
“No.”

Jaskier moved in front of him, trying to look at his eyes.

“Let me ask you a few questions at least? This could be important! We could use this against... enemies who want to... get information from us and...”  
“What are you talking about?”

Geralt made the mistake of looking up at him as he responded.

“I see red again. This is incredible!”

Geralt rolled his eyes and looked down again. Jaskier, however, had a plan.

“Okay, I know how you feel about certain things, so I know I can figure out certain colours.”  
Purple started to merge with the red as Jaskier continued to talk.

“Why don’t you think about, Roach.”  
Geralt couldn’t really concentrate as he was worried about what Jaskier could see, but as he turned his head towards his horse, he smiled, making his eyes go light blue.

“Interesting, and Ciri?”  
Geralt looked away from Roach, unable to contain his emotions properly. His eyes changed from a light blue to a more dark, sea coloured blue.

“So different variations of happy are different variations of blue. Hmmm”  
“JASKIER. I mean it- I...”

Geralt’s eyes went a vibrant red, until his voice started to break, at that point, yellows started to filter into his iris. Jaskier could see Geralt gulp, holding back something. It was obvious what yellow meant, and he didn’t want to press any further. 

“Sorry. I’ll stop. I know it’s not fair.”  
Geralt smiled, his eyes turning back to his normal colour with a hint of blue, making them both happy. 

After a while, Jaskier got lost in one of his stories. Geralt forgot about the potion as he listened while eating dinner that he’d cooked for them over the fire. Jaskier, however, hadn’t forgotten. He continued to talk, more than he normally would, adding frills to stories that possibly didn’t have them. Even though Geralt looked like he wasn’t listening, rolling his eyes and pretending to be busy, his eyes were bright blue. The more Jaskier spoke, the bluer his eyes got. One thing he couldn’t understand, was why his eyes went pink when he sat near him. It was the only colour he couldn’t make out. He’d told 3 different stories, and it had happened a few times through the stories, but there was no connection between the stories and the colour other than Jaskier was closer to Geralt when it happened, on account of him trying to see his eyes.  
Geralt finished eating, and Jaskier sat next to him. He knew it was a bit unfair, but he felt like this was the only opportunity to really, truly get an understanding of the witcher. 

“How was your food?”  
He tried to ask, nonchalantly, keeping eye contact.

“Yeah, nice.”  
His eyes, a sky blue colour.

“Good! Good...”  
Jaskier patted him on the back, concentrating on his eyes. Geralt shifted in his seat, his eyes flashing pink before he looked away. Jaskier was convinced it was something to do with him. Did he not like him being near? Did he dislike his touch?  
Jaskier’s stomach and chest felt sore thinking about it. He moved, sitting on the other side of the fire, picking up his lute. He played quietly, trying not to disturb Geralt as he picked his swords up again, swords that had been polished possibly 5 times already. After a few minutes, singing and strumming quietly to himself, he looked up at Geralt. He had put his swords down and was lying back, looking at the sky as the stars began to come out. His eyes bright pink. No, he thought, it can’t be. Jaskier started to sing slightly louder, putting more effort into his playing. Before the witcher’s eyes closed, they were practically glowing pink.  
Jaskier finished his song then placed his lute back in the box. He walked over to Geralt and lightly shook him.

“Geralt, love, do you want to go to bed? You’ll hurt your back lying here. Come on, I’ll set your bedroll up for you.”  
Geralts eyes fluttered open, half asleep. When they settled on Jaskier’s, they were sparkling pink. His pupils blown. 

“hmm, okay.”

He couldn’t hold it back. He tried. He really wanted to. But he had to say something.

“Geralt... Your eyes... They’re-”

Suddenly they went orange as his heart sank and embarrassment set in, remembering about the potion.

“Leave me be, Jaskier, I’ll set myself up.”

Geralt pulled himself away, rooting through his bag, quickly.  
Jaskier walked over behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder, making Geralt stiffen up.

“I said I’d help you, I’d still like to, if you’ll let me.”  
Even though he’d seen his eyes, he’d had possible conformation of feelings, he was still incredibly nervous about what response he might get. He tried to steady his lips as his breath tightened. He kneeled down next to Geralt, then slowly took the things out of his bag they needed to set up for the night. Once it was set up, he sat on the bedroll looking towards Geralt who hadn’t moved yet.

Geralt had his eyes closed tight. He couldn’t bear to open them again. To face this incredible embarrassment. He sat for a few seconds before he was almost pushed back, with a pair of lips connecting to his. As soon as he felt the warmth of Jaskier’s mouth, his shoulders relaxed, and a wave of tingles sparkled over his entire body. Jaskier stopped, leaning back on the bedroll again, waiting for Geralt to open his eyes again. 

“Geralt-”  
“I can’t. I- I-”  
Jaskier took his hand. Geralt slowly opened his glittering eyes, irises sparkling pure fuchsia.

Jaskier smiled;  
“Thank you, Yennefer.”


End file.
